The Legend
by Nakaru Uzumaki
Summary: Back at it again with another jump into Nintendo! This time, a little hack 'n slash may be just what our apprentice of Death may need to let off some pent up stress. Strolling through the world of Warriors with a weapon from a certain swordsman, Uzumaki Nakaru will have deal with the prospect of his presence within a prophecy as well as a plethora of female hormones all around!
1. Training

**_The Legend_**

 ** _Hey guys! I'm back! Sorry about the shortage of uploads, I was sick all last week and when this week started, I had the worst case of writer's block, EVER. But now I'm here again! I'm sorry if this seems a bit too short or if this isn't what you were expecting or wanted, but like I said, WRITER'S BLOCK. So, with that out the way, I recently got a hold of Hyrule Warriors and I loved it to say the least. Now I'm not a big fan of the "Warriors" series or hack and slash games in general, but the Legend of Zelda twist on the game brightened up my experience exponentially. So, I thought, why not write a story wrapped around what little story is in the game already? Again, sorry if this isn't something you guys like or wanted but, to put it simply, don't like don't read. If you did like it, review please. And if you haven't already noticed, the corny title speaks for itself, doesn't it? Now, without further adieu, I present, The Legend! P.S. Sorry for removing the story, I wanted to fix some things I saw wrong with the chapter! :)_**

 _Starting a War_

 _"The habit of persistence is the habit of victory."_

 _~Herbert Kaufman._

Sweat-filled scarlet tresses flitted to the side as he shifted his stance, sliding to one side as his adversary's sword cut through the air, attacking the ground where he once stood. He twirled around his enemy, grey eyes narrowing in concentration, frustration flooding his expression over the bulkiness of his armor causing his speed to wane. He gripped his wooden practice blade and ripped it from its protection within his custom sideways sheath hanging from his shoulders behind him. Holding the weapon in a reverse grip, he clasped his fingers around it tightly and spun, swinging the sword as hard as he could in the process. A long, cringeworthy crunch of a sound resounded as he broke the wooden sword against the knight in training's arm, scattering splinters across the training grounds.

The man howled in pain and sunk to his knees, holding his newly broken shoulder all the while. Tears poured over the cliffs that were his eyelids as he fell to the floor, convulsing in pure, unrestrained pain. "Oh shit!" High atop the massive castle walls that surrounded the knights' training area, Princess Zelda and her personal guard, Impa, as well as the rest of the knights watched in silent awe as the red headed, helmetless knight all but shattered the shoulder of the now writhing trainee without what seemed to be any effort. And then, the blonde Princess of Hyrule watched in further astonishment as the same boy performed a high level magical spell, healing the broken bone almost instantaneously. "Impa.", Zelda called. "Right."

The trainee cringed impossibly, teeth clenching as his hands flew to his ears in a vain attempt at stopping the veritable force of sound waves that was her voice. Impa silently apologized to the boy before speaking again. "Princess Zelda requires your presence!" At first, he seemed confused, looking around at the other knights to see who shed called upon, until he got a clue and realized it was him. He watched as the Princess looked down at him and smiled before walking away with the girl who'd yelled at him. He left his adversary to the instructors and reported to the heir of Hyrule.

 _(Castle Halls)_

Uzumaki Nakaru sweat bullets. For the first time in forever, he found himself generally nervous. He was always a fan of Nintendo, as portrayed by his journey through the Mushroom Kingdom, so for the second most important character of one of his favorite series to call upon him had gotten him most furiously bothered. Zelda's smile had actually managed to make him blush. _Blush!_ The other person he could think of that could manage to do that would be his wife back at home. Ahem… _wives._ Monogamy did not apply to immortals, apparently. Regardless, he steeled his resolve and pushed through the doors of the throne room, his grey eyes looking out at the apprehensive expression of the blonde princess's personal guard.

Rather than sitting, the regal heir stood before him, smiling. "What is your name?" The boy walked up to her, careful in keeping his distance from Impa's massive sword strapped to her back, and bowed in a perfect ninety degree angle. "Nakaru Uzumaki at your service." He stood straight once more and watched as she opened her mouth to speak. But, before words could even begin to form, a squad captain came rushing into the throne room. Exhausted and out of breath, the knight bent double, hands on his knees as he caught his breath. "Princess! There are monsters approaching the castle!" Impa started, giving the Elvin heir a specific look. Zelda nodded and she took off. The blonde stayed and looked him in the eye. "Will you fight with us?"

He grinned.

 _"Fuck yeah."_

 _(Hyrule Fields)_

When the immortal shinobi accepted Zelda's offer to fight, he hadn't expected a full fledged mini war right outside the door. The minute he stepped out from behind the protection of the castle doors, he had to duck and weave out of the way of not one but _three_ fireballs! The godly ninja made a gesture and his knightly armor melted right off of his muscularly lean body. Mesh pants that reached down to just above his ankles hugged his legs comfortably as he sprinted across the grassy plains in his open toed sandals. A drop of blood from his newly pricked finger splashed across the symbol on the inside of his wrist, causing a massive plume of smoke to overtake the immediate area.

Briefly adjusting his black long sleeve beneath his forest green flak jacket, he lunged! Coming out of the smoke cloud, he swung his arm, the massive head cleaver that was Kubikiribocho making itself known as the wide yet sharp blade sliced horizontally, slaughtering a plethora of small creatures. Ignoring the awed and shocked expression of Zelda and Impa behind him, he practically flung himself at his adversaries, hacking and slashing recklessly to the untrained eye. Yet, if one were to pay attention closer, they'd see a practiced art within each of his swings and thrusts. Pearly whites flashed in the light of the afternoon, sharp fangs spreading apart his lips as he jumped high, his silhouette becoming a godly shadow across the battlefield before he came crashing down, his now golden head cleaver striking the ground, shattering the earth and obliterating all nearby worshippers of darkness. Standing over the destroyed piece of mother Earth, he allowed his senses to sprawl over the landscape, drinking in the energies of living things around him, animate and inanimate. Barely noticing the bare area surrounding him, he tore apart his black dusted eyelids, allowing the horizontal bar-like pupils that he called his eyes to look at the world in a new light.

 _(Elsewhere)_

Zelda slashed at another enemy absentmindedly, her thoughts pervading elsewhere. _Who was that boy?_ They'd left him alone once they realized he could handle himself without any problems, but the Princess of Hyrule couldn't get her mind off of him. He seemed to have knowledge of a fighting style that was not taught within the castle barracks' training regiment as well as the ability to wield magicks unheard of. He broke a fellow trainee's arm without a second thought in a single swing and then performed a spell that healed the bone just as quickly. She dashed forward, her mind returning to the task at hand, dodging a claw swipe and swung her own blade, destroying the manifestation of darkness. Her luscious golden locks swished behind her as she retreated behind the crowd of her subordinates, allowing them to care to the horde before them while she rested briefly. Impa appeared before her, the element of water encircling around her Giant's Knife ferociously.

"Princess, I think you should take leave and retreat for now."

Zelda smiled and stood from her hunched position, allowing a Guard Captain to escort her back to the castle without argue. Impa turned, glaring down the horde of creatures of darkness and sprinted forward, slashing about, obliterating her adversaries piece by piece. Without thinking, she slashed upwards and then horizontally, all but shattering the opposing forces. Briefly, a deep rumble erupted from her side. Glancing over, she cringed ever so slightly as the noise returned louder than ever, blaring in her eardrums. Then, impossibly, a rather large scarlet dragon encased in a blaze rose from nowhere and swooped down, landing a few ways from her.

Before she had a say, the age old reptile morphed, shifting to a more humanly shape. "HA!", he laughed jauntily and arrogantly. "You thought you could defeat my troops?! Never! Now I shall be your opponent!"

"Oh geez, you _really_ need a breath mint. I can can smell that nose killer all the way over here."

Impa jumped slightly and whipped her head to the side, intent on locating the origin of the voice. Uzumaki Nakaru stood beside her, arms crossed over his chest, only, he looked a bit different. A long, open, high-collared and short sleeved cloak, colored the same vibrant scarlet as his hair with a black flamelike design along the hem by his ankles hung loosely from his shoulders atop the rest of his attire. But, that's not what she saw first. Those eyes captivated her the very moment she looked over at him. Eyelids dusted a deep onyx blinked slowly at Volga, his smirk preeminent. His irises were a dark coal, the color of the darkest of shadows whilst his pupils, bar shaped and horizontal, were a bright and unholy white. She managed to rip her gaze away from him before he noticed, but not before another one of his features made her double-take. Her mouth hung open slightly even as he unsheathed the massive head cleaver that was his weapon of choice, stalking forward slowly like a lion would upon approaching a gazelle. He seemed to not care for it, or maybe he didn't notice it at all, but she did. She could feel her eyes slowly bugging out of her height as she drank in the sight, her grip on Giant's Knife loosening; slackening. What she saw made her nauseous just as much as it made her question the entirety of the very world she knew. Laid upon the back of his hand, glowing with power, it's radiance blocking out all else…

 _…was the symbol of the TriForce of Courage._


	2. Pushing Ahead

_**The Legend**_

 _ **A/N: As promised, an update to an old story as well as a long awaited second chapter to The Legend. Hope you enjoy! Without further adieu, I present to you the second chapter in The Legend, Pushing Ahead!**_

 _Pushing Ahead_

 _"Often in life, the most important question we can ask ourselves is: do we really have the problem we think we have?"_

 _~Sheri Fink._

Volga was having a bad time.

This kid… _This fucking kid right here!_ This force of nature, Uzumaki Nakaru as he called himself, was a natural; nothing short of extraordinary. His movements, his strikes; they were coordinated and precise and perfected to a point. And then, coupled with those of the elven women known simply as Impa, he considered himself overpowered. His emblazoned crimson armor chinked, cracked, and shattered beneath the strength of their massive weapons as they slashed up and down and left and right. It was almost like an out of body experience as Volga watched his body bashed and thrown around every which way like a ragdoll. Suddenly, Impa hung back as the Uzumaki shot forward, allowing his blade to disappear into nothingness like a whisper in the wind.

Punches and kicks met with his torso in an instant, the lightning-fast barrage ending in an iron hard headbutt, dealing massive cranial damage to the fiery warrior even through his helmet. Immediately shaking off his brief daze, the redhead reared back, clenching his fist, and then he let it fly. An unstoppable object slammed into an immovable force with the raw speed and power of a freight train and the immovable force yielded. Volga bent double, blood and spittle leaping from his opened lips. He vanished suddenly, without a single trace of his existence as if he'd never been there; never injured him. Then, the scarlet haired shinobi blurred into existence behind him and delivered a mighty chop to the nape of his neck, causing him to drop to his knees and once there, the Uzumaki was suddenly there again and, almost immediately, a powerful sandaled foot smashed into his face, ejecting teeth from his gums and altering the shape of the cartilage in his nose upon impact.

The cringeworthy blow knocked the prideful man onto his back, sending him sprawling across the grassy plains in a way no respectful warrior would desire to. He tried to get up, he really did, but his attempt was futile the very millisecond a godly foot befell upon his throat, crushing his windpipe and effectively slamming his head back into the earth with enough force that he heard the back of his helmet crack. **"How does it feel?"** His voice was dark, angry even. Volga cringed at the booming voice that rang through his eardrums as he stared up at the piercing eyes of the demon in human flesh looming over him.

 **"To lie on your back unwillingly, getting beaten down ruthlessly and not be able to fight back; to do anything?"**

The armorless warrior snarled up at the vertical white slits he called pupils plastered atop those onyx colored eyes of the unearthly embodiment above him, struggling against the invisible force ensnaring his limbs to the ground as well as the sandal standing between his lungs and the much needed life-giving oxygen in the air. A tear was involuntarily squeezed from his ducts and with one tiny, minuscule glance, the shinobi's hold on his diaphragm briefly loosened ever so slightly. The action was so brief in fact that if the dragon incarnate wasn't paying attention he'd have missed his chance. Fortunately for him his attention was glued to the boy the entire time. With the grip on his throat loosened as well as the invisible force pinning him to the ground, he morphed, his mouth becoming a great massive maw filled with sharp prickly teeth. Impa started suddenly as she caught sight of his battered arms becoming a pair of large blood red wings.

The ancient beast known only as a dragon swooped out from under the Uzumaki, his wings beating faster than ever. Caught off guard, Nakaru's focus shattered and his eyelids became their natural shade, white, slits becoming round and taking on a darkened coal color as his black irises returned to their natural grey. He fell back onto his arse, the helpful hand of the elven woman accompanying him there to steady him when he fell. They looked up as the gusts of Volga's powerful wing beats blew across their faces.

 ** _"THIS ISN'T OVER PEASANTS!"_**

Blazing scarlet flames erupted from his great maw, the massive embers of red and orange surrounding them. With Nakaru's body making contact with the flames before her, Impa closed her eyes, afraid to see the heat hitting her and when next she opened them, she found herself being held within a pair of strong protective arms. She looked up and saw an angered face; one of complete and unrivaled rage staring off into the distance from beneath the shadows of a curtain of spiky scarlet tresses. Then, his expression settled and those same soft grey eyes she had already become accustomed to looked down at her lovingly.

"Are you okay?"

Impa felt a warmth from the pit of her stomach grow and outstretch through her body, causing her face to flush as she looked up at him, her body drinking in his muscular form as he held her tightly as if she were a bride and he, the groom.

"AAAAHH!"

Her hand suddenly lashed out with the strength of a full grown lion and the precision and velocity of a cobra, slamming into the Uzumaki's face with enough force that his head consequently whipped to the side, causing him to drop her out of his arms on accident. She quickly bounded away a few feet from him, her face still ablaze, and placed her arms over her breasts as if she'd been wholly exposed; violated even. _What is wrong with me? Why am I blushing?_ She glanced back over at him after her bodily temperature had returned to normal and the second she saw him look up; the very instant she automatically drank in his features once more, her flush came back full force, the heated area from her core moving south instead of north this time around.

"OW! What the hell was that for?"

Impossibly, she calmed herself almost immediately, facing him with her steeled resolve once more. "I've no idea what you speak of." He gawped and opened his mouth to retort and then seemed to rethink his choice of action. "Let's just go report back to the Princess."

 _(Hyrule Castle)_

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, SHE'S GONE?!"

The knight flinched at Impa's raised tone, her shout deafening him for but a moment. Her angered expression told him he didn't have very little time to explain. With that thought in mind, he did so very quickly. "S-she came back to the c-castle and went straight up to her quarters. A-after some time, it became unsettlingly quiet s-so one of us", he gestured to the group of his fellow knights beside him. "went to go check on her and found that she was gone without a trace." He finished stuttering as the elf's expression calmed, her dark eyes staring him down.

Nakaru closed his eyes and flared Sage Mode, not enough to discolor his eyelids and garner attention, but, just enough so his sensory ability's range would widen. He would've used a pinch of Kurama's chakra, but she could only sense negative emotions and there were way too many entities with them to count, seeing as they were in the middle of a war at the moment. That familiar energy signature he'd saved within the back of his mind when the princess had called him to the throne room that afternoon blasted into existence, it's magnificent radiance blotting out all else nearby. The energy was moving, he noticed, in the direction of some underground cavern.

He couldn't remember it's name, but, he knew that's where Zelda was headed.

He opened his eyes to see more soldiers than before standing tall and pushing past him. He glanced off the side to see Impa turned, watching them. "Umm, Impa?" She turned to look at him. She'd have yelled at him to get in line with the rest of the men had he not saved her and displayed such a unique skillset on the battlefield. That made him an equal, worthy of standing shoulder to shoulder with her. But, know that she knew he possessed the Tri-Force of Courage, she doubted she'd be able to stand above him any longer. So, here he stood, garbed in some strange attire she'd never seen, talking to her casually.

"Where are they going?"

She almost fell outright. The high-ranking elf had explained their battle plan several times over to entire castle! It was as if he were in some kind of trance! Had he not heard a single word?! Regardless of the incredulity of it all, she calmed herself and spoke respectfully to the Hero of Legend. "We're moving out to the Eldin Caves. Stopping this new evil's advancement over our lands is top priority now." Impa watched as surprise flitted across his features for but a moment as his gaze wandered over to the direction of said caves, a contemplative expression taking hold of him.

 ** _"What a coincidence, huh?"_**

The Uzumaki almost jumped at the sudden sound of Yin's voice in the back of his head.

 _Just a bit._

His attention fled from the biju's subsequent giggling and back to the grey-skinned maiden dressed in vague kunoichi attire. "So, I guess we're off then?" She nodded just as another squadron marched up to them, pulling two horses for them. The carrot top immediately waved them off, even as Impa mounted her method of transportation. "Don't worry about it." He flashed the girl a toothy grin. "I don't need one." She watched him, along with every knight in the immediate area, slide into a stance that was somewhat akin to that of a track runner. Suddenly, and without any indication, he was gone, zooming through the plains and toward theor destination as nothing more than a colorless blur. The subsequent shockwave that followed floored some of the Hyrulian Knights, indicating he'd broken the sound barrier with no help from any form of transportation.

She gaped.

 _'There might not BE any enemies left by the time we get there.'_


End file.
